Threatened Freedom
by Mily
Summary: The sequel to 'Now I am free' Chapter 7 up! SORRY! I have not updated this in like, forever!
1. Birthday!

YAY! The sequel to my fanfic "Now I am free" is finally here! ^_^ I hope you like this one as good as the last one! On with the ficcie! Oh and has anyone seen Treasure Planet? I loved it!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Mirabelle and any other characters I make up so ha! But I don't own the ninja turtles or any of that stuff..*sniff*  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
unfortunately I can't enforce my words in bold or italic so bear with me please ok now on with the fic!  
  
Now What?  
  
It had been 5 years later, (they were 20 when they met) and Mikey and Mirabelle were as close as ever, today happened to be Mirabelle's birthday and Mikey had a surprise up his sleeve. He had painstakingly made sure him and Mirabelle had the lair to themselves and promised everyone else a proper party the very next day, everyone camped over at April's for the night.  
  
"Ok just a few steps further...keep your eyes shut no peeking!" he warned holding a three-fingered hand over her eyes preventing her from seeing anything, and leading her protectively through the lair.  
  
"Can I look yet?" she asked stepping carefully around things on the floor.  
  
"Almost....now!" he took away his hand and Mirabelle's eyes widened in amazement at the trouble Mikey went to make her have a happy birthday.  
  
"Mikey...you really really shouldn't have but I'm so glad you did!" she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek before examining what he had done, in the middle of the kitchen was a cake with pink icing on the top that read 'Happy B-day Mira' she could definitely tell who baked it. Streamers and confetti suddenly floated through the air seconds after Mirabelle heard a *pop* and turned to see Mikey holding the string behind his back trying to look inconspicuous. Lastly, on the table a little boxed present sat in front of the cake bundled in pink and blue wrapping paper. "What's this?" she ripped the paper off and opened the red velvet box to find...a sterling silver necklace, with a light bluish purplish stone set into the delicate pendant.  
  
"Happy Birthday Mira, here let me get that for you." he unclasped the chain and laid it gently on her neck before securing the clasp tightly.   
  
"Its beautiful...but how did you ever find enough to pay for it...?" she asked.  
  
"The guys chipped in some, in exchange...I have to do all of their shores for months, but I think it was worth it." he said shyly.  
  
"I'll help you..." enraptured by this tender moment she slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him as passionately as one could do a thousand times over. Mikey kissed back just as emotionally as she moaned softly as he kissed her neck a few times. He suddenly swooped her up in his arms and headed to his bedroom and softly placed her on the bed before crawling up beside her and kissed her gently on the forehead.  
  
"Mikey?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I wish this night would last forever..."  
  
"Me too..." he caressed her hand and let his body take over.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Mikey woke up first and quietly padded to the bathroom for a 15 minute shower and soon get breakfast ready for Mirabelle. Who despite his efforts woke up at the same time and sneaked up on him at the bathroom door.  
  
"Wah! Care to join me?" he asked carefully.  
  
Mirabelle simply blushed like a ripe raspberry and nodded. Needless to say the shower was longer than 15 minutes.   
  
Mikey soon started preparing Mirabelle's favorite dish, crepes with chocolate chips and icing sugar. They sat down facing each other and hungrily ate their breakfast. Not long after the guys started arriving to eat as well since April was running low on groceries despite the fact Mikey hadn't been there last night.  
  
"Yo dudes!" Mikey greeted cheerfully at his brothers, Venus and Splinter as they entered the lair.  
  
"Is Breakfast on? I'm starvin' bro" Raphael asked noticing his brother in orange was happier than usual.  
  
"Yeah! In the pan! Help yourself!" he said pointing to the stove.  
  
"Happy birthday M." said Don handing her a present, its from Leo, Splinter, me, Venus and Raph." he handed a medium sized box to her.  
  
"Wonder what it is..." she opened the box to find, a collection of the books she had been hoping for and a pink bandanna like the ones that Don and his brothers wore. "Thanks guys!" she got up and gave everyone a hug and kiss on the cheek, even Splinter.  
  
"Remember Mike, you gotta do my chores for three months!" Raph said with a laugh and ran to the den.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Guests arrived much later on and wished Mirbelle a happy birthday as well. She had grown pretty close to everyone and made a lot of friends in the past few years. Many gifts were given and opened, Mirabelle received a lot of gift certificates for movies and even games. Mikey's love for video games had rubbed off on her some and R.P.Gs were often played by her. And two player games played with Mikey or anyone who dared take her on. The big thing this year was a game called Dance Dance Revolution, which she played in two player mode with Mikey or by herself. She was getting pretty good at 'Burn the Floor'.   
  
"C'mere Mira!" yelled Mikey. "America's Funniest Home Videos is on!"   
  
"Coming!" she ran over and laughed at the stupid antics of the people daring enough to hand in their home movies, soon she was laughing to hard she was crying and Mikey was practically rolling around on the floor unable to stop the laughter.   
  
"Ok breathe...haha! Hee hee! Oooo! That's gotta hurt!" Even Raph was getting into the humor which was very unorthodox for him.   
  
After it was over Mirabelle started getting up to leave, she felt very weird and fuzzy all over. Mikey got up to stop her "Mira, what's wrong? Whose line is starting soon..." he said gently rubbing her arm.  
  
"I'm ok Mikey, I'm just very tired that's all." she said and yawned sleepily.  
  
"Alright I'll come to bed later though kay? Oh look at this news report..."  
  
[Police have discovered the body of the scientist of 5 years ago by the name of Dirk Puck has been found missing from its grave in the local cemetary.]  
  
Mirabelle gasped, the name still ran shivers through her spine. "I wonder who would steal his body...and why..."  
  
"Its ok Mira, I'll never let anyone hurt you like he did ever again." he said putting his arm protectively around her and leading her to the bedroom and tucking her in. "Good night." he kissed her on the forehead and shut the door.  
  
"G'night Mikey..." Mirabelle drifted off to sleep and had some very weird dreams that night.  
  
In Mirabelle's dream she was walking down the street but nobody seemed to notice her mutation and walked by her. Suddenly out of nowhere a little kid walked up to her and told her to watch for the future. A man that resembled Dr. Puck snatched the child away and advanced towards her menacingly.   
  
"No! Stay away!" Mirabelle picked up the first thing she felt beside her which was a baseball bat. Which in reality was Mike's arm which startled him awake.  
  
Meanwhile in Mirabelle's dream she was pinned down by the evil man and was struggling while screaming "No! Leave me alone!"  
  
Mikey noticed this and started shaking her awake. "Mira! Wake up...its just a dream!"  
  
Her eyes suddenly snapped open and she saw Mikey's worried face looking down at her. "Oh Mikey! I had a scary dream..." she snuggled up next to him holding on to his arm shivering a little.  
  
"Its ok now, " he soothed. "Its ok, it was just a dream." he knew better than to ask her what it was about, when he was little he never wanted to tell anyone his nightmares.  
  
"It was so real..." she nodded off to sleep again and was nightmare-free for the rest of the night.  
  
A/N ok..the love scene was very hard to write...please don't laugh at me! Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 will hopefully soon follow! 


	2. What!

^_^ Here's Chapter 2! Thanks for reviewing! I'm so glad you like my sequel cuz I was really nervous...hehe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the ninja turtles....  
  
Ok...due to the confusion I have faced with the dotted lines scene changes will be *~*~* from now on kay?  
  
Chapter 2: What?!  
  
"So this is the famed Dr. Puck..." a sinister voice exclaimed.  
  
"Yes master...but how will you do it?" the minion questioned.  
  
"Stupid fool! I will create a clone to do my bidding." he growled.  
  
"But master...what if he doesn't listen to you?"   
  
"He will if he has the same brain..."   
  
"But how...?"  
  
"Shut up! You'll find out soon..."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
It had been a month since Mirabelle's birthday and her disturbing dreams, surprisingly she hadn't had any since that day. However she felt something else was going to happen. The thing was, she had missed a period. She wasn't too worried though, it happened all the time right?  
  
"Hey Mira! Wanna come practice with me?" asked Mikey pleadingly.  
  
"Sure! Just a sec, I'm really hungry." she ran back to the fridge and ate the first thing she saw, which was a pickle. She came back to Mikey and they walked to the dojo.  
  
"Is that pickle? Don't you hate those?" asked Mikey scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"They're not that bad actually, here have a bite." she said and Mikey shrugged it off and bit some of the pickle off.  
  
"Meh, hey watch this!" he twirled around a nun-chuck in ninja style pretending to knock around some bad guys and flipped backwards just as he was landing on his feet he accidently let go of one of his weapons that sailed across the room and hit the worst person possible: Raph.  
  
Raphael meanwhile was doing a kata and actually concentrating on it as the rogue nun-chuck hit him in the head, dead on. "Ow!" he yelped, holding his head in pain. "Who threw that?!" he saw the weapon on the floor. "MIKEY!" he roared.  
  
"Ack! Gotta go!" Mikey ran out of the dojo with Raph in full pursuit, Mirabelle just stood there, laughing as if it were the funniest thing she had ever seen.  
  
"I'm gonna keel you!" Raph shouted brandishing his sai.   
  
"Mikey was still running not looking at all where he was going an ran smack into Master Splinter's favorite chair and guess who happened to be sitting in it.  
  
"Michelangelo! Raphael! Stop this at once!" he ordered. "Both of you go do ten flips, Michelangelo practice your katas, more carefully." with that he turned around and continued reading his book.  
  
Mirabelle giggled as Mikey gave her a grin as he walked back to the dojo, suddenly she felt very sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up. She was glad nobody saw her and went to lie down just in case she was catching a bug or something.  
  
Of all people who did notice this Donatello did. 'Could she be...nah...' he thought and then also went to the dojo to exercise his ninjitsu skills.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Mirabelle awoke it was lunch time, she went out to eat with the boys but she was a little worried about earlier, she felt fine though. She had another dream though, not a scary one, just a confusing one.  
  
She dreamed she was walking through a beautiful forest with Mikey. All of a sudden he turned into a child and ran away. She woke up after that crying 'Mikey!' and got up thinking 'I gotta tell someone about these dreams...what the heck do they mean?'  
  
When she walked into the kitchen Mike ran up to her, he knew something was wrong and intended to find out what it was. "Hey, you ok?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok now, I think I was just a little tired that's all." she assured him hoping he wouldn't press further.  
  
He didn't he just took her hand and said. "If you need to talk I'm always here."  
  
'What do you think I am? Helpless? Uh..better not dwell on that.' she thought. "Thanks Mike, I'm really hungry are you?"  
  
"Yeah! C'mere, I'll make you something." Pretty soon a hot bowl of steaming soup was placed in front of her. She thanked him and ate it all up and asked for a bit more. Mikey was surprised in how much she was eating today. It was definitely more so than usual. 'she probably at her 'time of the month' ' he thought because Mirabelle was wearing pants today.  
  
"You know what? I'm gonna go shower, see ya." she got up and flounced off to the bathroom.  
  
'Wow she sure is acting strangely today.' thought Mikey. 'I know! I'll ask Don, maybe he'll know what's wrong.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Donnie!" Mikey greeted as he strolled into Donatello's lab.   
  
"Hey Mike, don't touch the computer I just fixed it." he warned.  
  
"Dude! I'll play on it later, I need some advice man." he said.  
  
"You're asking me?" he asked assuming no one would ever ask him.  
  
"Yeah, its about Mira, she's been acting really weird lately." said Mikey crossing his arms.  
  
"I noticed it too, did you know she threw up this morning?" asked Donnie.  
  
"What? She never told me..." he said pouting a little.  
  
"Well its pretty obvious she's hiding something or maybe she just doesn't want you to worry." he said nodding his head.  
  
"I hope nothings seriously wrong with her! I mean come on!" Mikey was about to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
"Hey Mike, calm down. If it makes you feel better convince her to come see me for a checkup." he said reassuringly.  
  
"Alright, thanks dude." he said and shook Don's hand and went out.  
  
"She's not the only one acting strangely..." Donnie said to himself as Mikey walked out.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mirabelle had finished her shower and was currently watching Dinotopia with Raphael and Leonardo. Mikey urgently rushed up to her. "Mira...can I talk to you?" he asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah sure!" she got up and walked to his room. "Oh wait...I was gonna go see Donnie about something..." she realized suddenly.   
  
"That's alright, see ya later." he said thinking 'that was easy.'  
  
"Sorry, we'll talk later." she ran off to Don's lab.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me?" said Mirabelle lightly knocking at the door.  
  
'Wow, a lot of people are coming to see me today.' thought Don as he opened the door surprised to find Mirabelle there. "Hey! How are you?" he asked cheerfully.  
  
"I'm fine, I just wanted to ask you about something." she said with a hint of worry in her voice.  
  
'I guess Mikey did it.' thought Donnie. "What can I help you with?" he asked.  
  
"Well...weird things have been happening to me lately." she said.  
  
"Like what kinds of weird things?" he asked easing himself into a chair.  
  
"Well...on the night after my birthday I had a nightmare about a guy that looked like Dr. Puck..."she also sat down in a chair and hugged her arms.  
  
"Well, I'm sure it was just a nightmare Mirabelle." he said reassuringly.  
  
"I don't know...but that's not the half of it, I had another dream today where Mikey turned into a little kid?" she said questioningly.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that has a meaning as well." he said 'come on get to the point girl...'  
  
"Ok the real reason I came here to talk you is...I skipped a period...could I be..."  
  
"Pregnant?" asked Donnie cautiously.  
  
"Yeah..." she said nervously.  
  
"Well here, I just need a sample of your urine." he said handing her a large glass beaker.  
  
"Uh...ok, be right back then." she went to Don's private bathroom and returned a few minutes later. "Here..." she handed the glass back to him.  
  
"Ok this will only take a second..." he took out a syringe and sucked some of the liquid up and put it in a test tube and added in a solution and gently jiggled the tube around, sure enough the fluid turned a blue colour.  
  
"What does that mean?" she asked tensely.  
  
"Well congratulations because you're pregnant!" he said hoping she would be happy about this.  
  
"I'M WHAT?!" she yelled.  
  
"Yeah, you are, sorry?" he said apologetically.  
  
"Oh god...this can't be! We used..." she said blushing.  
  
"How are you going to tell him?" asked Don.  
  
"This is too much..." Mirabelle fainted after that so Don put her in his spare bed. 'Wonder how he'll take the good news...' thought Donatello worriedly.  
  
A/N Chapter 2! How will Mikey take the news? Review! ^_^ 


	3. WHAT?

Ok! Here's chapter 3! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I own Mikey! HAHA! You'll never catch me! *tries to run is surrounded by men in black suits* oh fine...I don't own the ninja turtles...but I own Mirabelle!  
  
Daydream: yeah...I'm gonna clone Dr. Puck, its only thing I could think of! Continue attack of the fanboy please :)  
  
Danceingfae: Yay! Thanks!  
  
Lenni: Please explain your last chapter for "The child" :p lol! Just kidding.  
  
Ziptango: umm, please answer me to the review I left in your song parody fanfic please :)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 3: WHAT?!  
  
"I have the DNA sample Master..."  
  
"Good Snipes, now I can complete my little experiment..." he pulled canister of vile-looking red liquid out of his lab coat. "Snipes! Come here."  
  
"Yes master..." he was a little man with a lean build in his 30s, he had been the Doctor's assistant for as long as he could remember.  
  
"Sit." he commanded pointing to an old Dentist's chair with leather straps.  
  
"But..." Snipes started to ask.  
  
"Now!" he yelled. Snipes did as he was told and slowly slipped on to the chair. The Doctor tied him in tightly. "Now don't worry...when you wake up, you won't remember a thing..." He took out a needle with anaesthesia and inserted it into Snipes' forearm effectively sedating him to sleep.  
  
"Now things will start to get interesting...heh heh heh." he chuckled evilly as he began to work on his subject.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mira...Mirabelle...wake up!" Mirabelle awoke with a start as she noticed she was lying in Donnie's spare hospital bed.  
  
"Finally you're awake, you had quite the scare though." Donatello commented, putting the smelling salts away.  
  
"I had the most interesting dream Don, I dreamed I was pregnant and it gets fuzzy after that..." she rubbed her head which hurt a little.  
  
"But you are..." Donnie informed her. "Can't you remember? That wasn't a dream..."  
  
Suddenly it all came rushing back as she realized he was correct. "Oh god! I am! This is horrible! This wasn't supposed to happen! How am I gonna tell Mikey?!" she was getting close to hyperventilating so Donnie did his best to console her.  
  
*slap!* "come to your senses Mira, Mikey will understand, I know it." he said putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I hope you're right, I gotta go, if I don't do it now I never will." she said getting up to exit Don's lab. "Thanks Don." she gave him a small hug and left.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mikey was a little worried, Mirabelle had been gone all night, he wondered what was up. He knew he could trust her though, so he sat down ad started watching Pokemon which was just ending with the Pokerap.  
  
"Gotta catch 'em all, Pokemon! Sandslash, Hitmole Psyduck, Arcanine, Dratini, Growlithe, Mr. Mime, Ghastly, Ponyta, Vaporean, Poliwrath, Butterfree!" Mikey then started humming along to the song as Mirabelle slowly entered the room.  
  
"Hey Mikey, sorry I was gone so long." she apologized.  
  
Mikey got up from where he was sitting and wrapped her in a huge hug causing her to smile. "Its ok, you find out what you needed to from Don?" he asked.  
  
His question sent a chill throughout her body, she suddenly couldn't utter a word about her pregnancy. "Uh...yeah, turns out...I don't have a cold." she lied.  
  
"That's good...wanna watch tv with me?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah sure! That would be great but I gotta get some pickles first." she walked to the kitchen for the pickle jar and decided to tell him at dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Splinter, I need to talk to you..." Mirabelle really hoped she wasn't butting into one of his meditations. The last time she did that she almost had to do flips.  
  
"Yes my child, what seems to be the problem?" the old rat inquired.  
  
"Well you see...It turns out...I'm pregnant." she whispered.  
  
"Ahh...Mikey's?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the problem...I don't know how to tell him." she sighed holding her head in her hands.  
  
"You need not worry, my Michelangelo will understand." Splinter assured her wisely.  
  
"That's what Don said...but if you also said it, then I guess I better do it." she said nervously.  
  
Splinter placed his hand on hers. "Everything will be alright my child, the road to motherhood is a long one but we'll always be here for you."  
  
"Thank you, I needed that." Mirabelle felt herself be filled with a little more confidence as she went to talk to Mikey.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Mirabelle still felt nervous when dinner-time rolled around. Every fear she could think of was entering her mind, what if Mikey's all angry at her? No its not her fault its part his. She laughed a little as she thought this, finding it impossible she could laugh at such a time. 'I've got to suck it up and be brave, would I think twice if I was in that lab? No!' with that she walked off to the kitchen to begin eating.  
  
"Hey dudette! Just in time for Mikey's secret recipe casserole!" he beamed holding out a plate to her with some mush that had the appearance of Kraft Dinner plus Hamburger Helper.  
  
"Looks...great!" she said laughing nervously.  
  
"Yeah...if you like potato paste." Raph said taking on glance at the dish Mikey had whipped up.  
  
"You both mock me, you haven't even tried it!" Mikey pouted, crossing his arms.  
  
"No way man, the 'secret' he used'll probably kill me." Donnie said joining in Raph's joke.  
  
"Donnie! You too?" Mikey asked with a hurt look on his face.  
  
Just then Leo entered the room with Venus. "Mmmmmm....Smells great Mike!" Leo commented making Mikey smile again.  
  
"What is it...?" asked Venus not daring to see what was in the pot, commenting on everyone else's expressions.  
  
"That's a secret." Mikey winked, then he noticed nobody was eating. "Aw, come on dudes! Just try some please?" he put on his best puppy face, the one he only used when he had done something bad or convince someone into doing something.  
  
Unfortunately this face always made Mirabelle totally melt, she took a spoon and scooped a bit up and moved it toward her mouth.  
  
"Da, da, da..." Raph said in a suspenseful tone. Mirabelle glanced at him and then ate it up.  
  
"Yum! This is actually good, you guys." she said beginning to eat it all.  
  
Mikey smiled in satisfaction and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That's my girl!" he commented making her blush.  
  
"Well if I can eat this I can totally tell everyone I'm pregnant!" she smiled and her expression changed as she immediately put her hand to her mouth realizing what she had just said.  
  
Mikey just stood there frozen, not knowing what to say or do. The others remained silent for a few seconds until Raph piped up saying. "Uh...Congrats...?"  
  
Mirabelle sat there also paralyzed, with her hand still across her mouth.  
  
"Wh-what?!" Mikey finally opened his mouth to say something. "H-how? When? Thats...great..." Mikey dropped his pot with a *clang* and fainted after that so Leo caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
Mirabelle got up from her seat and knelt down beside him. "Mikey! Wake up! I need to know what you think!" she felt tears arise and spill out wetting her skin. Venus pulled her up and Mirabelle sobbed against her.  
  
"Its ok Mira, Mikey'll be fine, he just needs to recover from the shock." Donnie said smiling and trying to make her feel better.  
  
It wasn't working and Mirabelle was depressed for the remainder of the day. Everyone was trying to cheer her up but she needed Mikey who they placed on the couch until he woke up.   
  
*~*~*~*  
  
When Mikey finally came to, Mirabelle was holding onto his arm sitting in the other chair. He picked himself up and rubbed his head. "Aw, man what happened?"  
  
"Mikey! Thank god you're awake!" Mirabelle let go of his arm and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey Mira, I had the weirdest dream, I dreamed you were umm...havin' a baby." he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"But Mikey I am..." she said looking down at the floor.  
  
"So that really wasn't a dream..." the realization finally hit him. "You are pregnant! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.  
  
"I-I was afraid you'd be mad..." she replied sadly.  
  
"Why would you think such a thing? I think I'm actually excited about this." he said picking up her chin to look at him.  
  
"You are?" she said giving him a skeptical look.  
  
"Uh huh, and now I'm gonna tickle you!" a tickle war began between Mikey and Mirabelle but something nagged in her mind thinking he wasn't alright with it all.  
  
A/N Yeah! Another one done! ^_^ Review! 


	4. Sorrys and Forgiveness

Hey! Mily here, I was bored so I decided to type chapter four! ^_^ oh...I noticed I never pointed this out...Mirabelle's birthday is on November 15 and in the story its December 21 so that should give you an idea of how far along she is in her pregnancy. God I actually had to find a pregnancy website to make this more accurate...*feels really stupid* and I'm probably gonna need it for the whole fic...  
  
Daydream: uhh...I really am just making up the cloning thing as I go...if anyone has any suggestions please let me know kay?  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill, goodbye  
  
Chapter four   
  
A month later...  
  
"This should do it...and this nail goes here...done!" Donatello had just finished his Christmas gift to Michelangelo and Mirabelle. He wondered how they were doing. 'Mikey seemed to be taking the news well...' he was broken out of thought as his brother in red stomped out the door. Donnie covered his gift and went to investigate.  
  
"Grrrr! That Mikey! If its not one thing, its another!" Raph had that angered don't-bug-me-or-I'll-kill-you look in his eyes when Donnie found him.  
  
"Hey Raphael, what's...up?" he calmly asked.  
  
"Its Mikey, he won't lend me any money to buy a Christmas present for Venus!" he grumbled.  
  
"Ah...and who is at fault here? You or him?" asked Donnie intelligently.  
  
"Jeez, you're beginning to sound like Splinter...that's even worse! Bye!" Raph closed the door to the lair after that and left. Donnie just chuckled to himself and went back to his workshop.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What was I thinking...? I can't deal with this! Well I've dealt with serious stuff before but nothing like this!" Mikey had gone off by himself to get some air, he thought he was ok with Mirabelle's 'news' but it really unnerved him.  
  
"I gotta talk to someone...but who?" his voice fell as he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
"Wanna talk to me?" a voice called out.  
  
"Oh its...you..." Mikey realized as his brother Raph came out of the shadows.  
  
"What's on your mind? You sound pretty stressed." Raph acknowledged.  
  
"Look if this is about the money thing I'm really not in the mood..." Mikey sighed glumly.  
  
"What's this? Mikey the happy-go-lucky brother is down in the dumps?" Raph said surprised.  
  
"How am I supposed to deal with this Raph...? its freaking me out...I know its not Mira's fault..." Mikey sighed and sat down.  
  
"Oh, that... Mikey... the fact is, you just gotta take these things as they go, even if it scares the hell out of you to do it..." Raph replied sitting down beside his brother.  
  
"*sniff* its just that, what if I suck at being a father? What if I'm a complete failure?" Mikey sniffed as he wiped away a few tears.  
  
"Mike, are you crying? Have more confidence in yourself man, I know you can do this. You got what it takes." Raph said handing Mikey a tissue.  
  
He promptly blew his nose in it and dried his tears. "Wow dude, I never knew you could be so understanding..."  
  
"Oh yeah, if you tell anyone about this, you're dead, got that?" Raph got up and left with a smile across his face. 'There's my good deed for the day.' he thought.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok Mira, breathe like this..." Venus had taken the liberty of buying a Lamaze breathing instruction video.  
  
"Are you sure I should be practicing this so early? I'm only like 6 weeks pregnant." she said breathing heavily after her demonstration.  
  
"Yes, yes I read about it in some pregnancy magazine." Venus said assuredly.  
  
"Ahh...what else did it say?" she asked a bit curious.  
  
"Don't clean out Klunk's litter box, you could acquire Toxoplasmosis." she said.  
  
"I hardly do it anyway, hey I think my belly is starting to show." there was a slight bulge in Mirabelle's abdomen.  
  
"Wow...you're so lucky, I haven't got the nerve to ask Raph if he wants children...yours happened by chance." Venus said dreamily.  
  
Mirabelle couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Lucky? You might wanna rethink that...I still don't know if Mikey's ok with this...he's been really distant to me these past few weeks, I think Raph would be amplified 10 times, heh." she said smiling a little.  
  
"Hey, I'd be able to handle it girl, I've lasted this long haven't I?" Venus said boldly.  
  
"Hey yeah, I hope I can be strong like you through this whole thing." Mirabelle declared.  
  
"I'm sure you will be, actually I know you will be." said Venus very confidently.  
  
"Thanks V, did we get anymore pickles?" asked Mirabelle hungrily.  
  
Venus just rolled her eyes and pointed to a large jar on the counter.  
  
"Yum!"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Mira...I'm real sorry I haven't been around lately... not that's not right, how about... oh I'm so sorry, you probably think I'm a jerk, well..." Mikey was actually practicing what to say to Mirabelle when he heard her voice interrupt his little speech.  
  
"No, I don't...I wish you'd tell me what was wrong." Mirabelle said sadly.  
  
"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking...and you know when I said I was ok with it like, a month ago? Well I wasn't..." Mikey admitted.  
  
"I knew it was me..." Mirabelle said nervously.  
  
"No, no! It wasn't you, it was me...I just needed time to figure out some things, I really am ok with it now." he said taking her hand and slightly squeezing it.  
  
"Oh Mikey..." Mirabelle said sighing happily.  
  
"And I'll stand by you through the next eight months, I promise." he declared.  
  
"Finally my mind is at ease!" Mirabelle said giving a sigh of relief.  
  
"It hasn't been?" Mikey asked playfully tickling her tummy. "Wow, that baby is already starting to grow!" he said amazed.  
  
"Yeah, I know...he wanna help me practice my Lamaze breathing?" Mirabelle said brandishing the video tape.  
  
"What exactly is that? I've heard of it on movies..."Mikey said with a confused expression.  
  
"Well, its all on this tape, come here." she said patting the carpet next to her.  
  
"Ok..." he reluctantly sat down thinking 'if the guys find out about this I'll never live it down!'   
  
'I wonder what Mikey wants for Christmas...' Mirabelle thought to herself.  
  
A/N sorry this chapter was short, I'm running low on ideas for the evil guy, if anyone has any ideas please tell me! :( 


	5. Christmas!

Ok! I'm updating 'Now what' now! Hee! Oh I have to tell you all about the Lord of the Rings The Two Towers for game Ps2! Its so cool! I like being Legolas and Aragorn! Not Gimli cuz he sucks, anywho on with the fic! Merry Christmas!  
  
Danceingfae: Thanks for the idea!   
  
Daydream: Who is your favorite ninja turtle? In fact everyone who reviews please tell me if Raph is your favorite, I'm looking for players in my Whose line fic.  
  
Yay! I have new readers! Enjoy! I hope this isn't too Christmasy...  
  
Christmas!   
  
December 22 2002  
  
The Doctor laughed evilly as his plan was taking shape. "Now all I must do is inject the shape-changing mutagen and the dear Dr. Puck will be back! Oh I have waited so long for this!" He pulled out his canaster of red liquid and pulled some of it into a large syringe.   
  
"Oh...Poor Snipes I will miss him so," he said in mock sympathy. "Not!" He injected the needle and awaited the transformation to occur.  
  
Almost immediately Snipes' body began to transfigure until it was the exact replica of Dr. Puck.   
  
"Now! I will inject his DNA and all of his original organs will be remade!" he inserted another perfectly sterilized needle and cackled again. "Who said you couldn't play God? I have done the unthinkable! Awake!" he urged his creation to arise.  
  
Dr. Puck's eyes slowly opened. 'What was this? Wasn't I dead?' he thought and looked up to see a familiar face over him.  
  
"Welcome back dear brother." The face said and curled into an malicious smile.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Careful...watch the tree! The top has to be completely intact!" Mikey said worriedly helping to pull this massive pine tree down the manhole.  
  
"Mikey...if you don't shut up, I'm going to use my sais to cut the top off!" Raph warned as the needles were very sharp and beginning to bother him.  
  
"You wouldn't dare..." Mikey said dangerously.  
  
"Oh but I would..." Raph said equally daring.  
  
"Stop it you two! Its almost Christmas!" Leo warned who had the unfortunate job of carrying the stump of the tree.  
  
Donnie just sighed, he didn't have to carry any part of it as his job was opening doors and replacing manhole covers. "All of you, no worries, we're almost there!" he said happily and opened the door.  
  
Mirabelle and Venus were madly running around with cookie trays and frosting bowls. They both looked up happily when they head the door open. "Finally! Now we can decorate the tree!"   
  
Mikey sniffed the air and winced "Is something burning?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh no! The shortbread!" Mirabelle and Venus both cried and dashed back to the kitchen.  
  
Mikey, Leo and Raph carried the tree to the livingroom and set it up on its stand. "There! Its perfect! Oh wait..." Mikey turned the tree a bit to the wall. "Now its perfect!"   
  
Mirabelle came out carrying a tray of very burnt shortbread and a saddened look on her face. "I knew I shouldn't have left it in for the time he cookbook said..." she sighed and placed the smoking tray in the sink. "Now I have to start all over..." she picked up a bowl filled with shortbread batter and mixed it.  
  
Mikey noticed this small disaster and walked over to Mirabelle and patted her on the back. "Wanna help decorate the Christmas tree?" He asked softly.  
  
"You know what? I would." she put the bowl down and took off her pink apron. She made a happy little squeak and went in to the living-room motioning for Venus to follow.  
  
Then Venus did the unthinkable she turned on the TV and put it to the galaxy Christmas carols channel, everyone except Mirabelle groaned. "What? You can't decorate a tree if you don't have Christmas carols going!" she insisted.  
  
"Can't we just...?" Raph said reaching for the controller Venus saw this and slapped his hand. "No..." she said warningly. Raph knew better than to argue so he just sighed and picked up the Christmas lights.  
  
Mirabelle: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock   
Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring   
Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun   
Now the jingle hop has begun.   
  
Leo: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock   
Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time   
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square   
Splinter: In the frosty air.   
  
Mikey: What a bright time, it's the right time   
Raph: To rock the night away   
Jingle bell time is a swell time   
Donnie: To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh Whoo!   
Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet   
Jingle around the clock   
Venus: Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet   
Everyone: That's the jingle bell,   
That's the jingle bell,   
That's the jingle bell rock   
  
Everyone laughed as the song ended, they were all surprised Splinter had joined in the decorating of the tree and the song 'Silver Bells' started playing. "Ooh! This songs ne of my favorites!" Mirabelle cried happily and began to sing along.  
  
City sidewalks, busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style   
In the air There's a feeling of Christmas   
Children laughing   
People passing   
Meeting smile after smile   
And on ev'ry street corner you'll hear  
  
Silver bells, silver bells   
It's Christmas time in the city   
Ring-a-ling, hear them sing   
Soon it will be Christmas day   
  
Strings of street lights   
Even stop lights   
Blink a bright red and green   
As the shoppers rush home with their treasures   
Hear the snow crunch   
See the kids bunch   
This is Santa's big scene   
And above all this bustle You'll hear  
  
Silver bells, silver bells   
It's Christmas time in the city   
Ring-a-ling, hear them sing   
Soon it will be Christmas day   
  
She stopped singing and blushed at a little clapping from everyone. "Thanks." was all she could say as she looked at the floor and picked up her favorite ornament which was a little glass figurine of an icicle fairy. She was about to place it on the Christmas tree when Mikey accidently bumped her hand..."noooo!" they both began to dive for it but it hit the floor and smashed into pieces.  
  
"Oh, oh, Mira I'm so sorry..." he began to say.  
  
Mirabelle was to angry to care. "No you're not! You meant to do that! Go away!" she furiously walked out of the lair, tears stinging her eyes.  
  
"No, wait!" Mikey was about to go after her when Leo stopped him. "She needs time to cool down man." he said as Mikey looked on forlornly as he heard a huge slam.  
  
Raph whistled. "Aw, you're screwed now." he said picking up the garland.   
  
"Maybe not..." Mikey said to himself as he carefully picked up the shattered remains of the ornament. "Hey Don, do you have any SuperGlue?" he asked placing the fragments in a bowl.  
  
"Uh, yeah but I don't think you wanna fix it that way." he said and smiled as he got an idea. "Come with me, I think there's something you can do."  
  
"Ok...it better work." Mikey said frowning at thinking whatever Donnie could planning.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*sniff* "I shouldn't have gotten so mad at Mikey..." Mirabelle said standing on the top of the closest building to the manhole nearest to the lair.  
  
"Its not his fault." she said admittedly. She walked around the building and came across a familiar-looking bench. "There's something about this..." she said to herself racking her brain for answers. "Oh yeah, this is where we had our first kiss..."  
  
*flashback*   
  
"You know...before I met you I used to dream about taking the one special person up here." he said looking up to the moon.  
  
"What was she like?" asked Mirabelle moving a little closer to Mikey.  
  
"Something like you..." he said and moved in for a kiss and wrapped his arms around her kissing her as passionately as one could muster.   
*end flashback*  
  
She sighed happily remembering that happy moment and suddenly realized something. "Oh, I have to say sorry! I acted like such a fool." she started to the ladder-stairs when she saw a familiar figure make his way up the ladder on to her level.  
  
"Yeah you did..." he said carrying something behind his back.  
  
"Mikey? Wh-what are you doing here? Aw, who cares, I'm sorry! I didn't mean whatever I said back at the lair." she said shamefully.  
  
"Hey, don't mention it, I knew you could never mean it anyway." he said smiling a huge smile. "But nevertheless, I still had to fix this for you." he handed her a small box.  
  
"Hm? What could it be?" she opened the box to find her ornament in nearly perfect condition with the exception of a small chip off her hair. "Oh Mikey! You shouldn't have!" she suddenly had the urge to run over and hug him forever, so she did.  
  
Mikey was nearly knocked down by the huge hug she delivered. "Whoa! I'm glad you like it, I couldn't find all of the pieces see-" he was cut off by a passionate kiss from Mirabelle who didn't give a damn about the ornament anymore. When they finally pulled apart. "What do you say we go back? I promise to be very careful with the decorations." he vowed.   
  
"Anything, its really cold out." Mirabelle said just realizing it now, and shivered.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Two Days Later.  
  
"Its Christmas Eve! Its Christmas Eve! Yay!" Mikey was jumping around excitedly like an 8 year old.  
  
"Mike, calm down, its not even nighttime yet." Raph was getting a bit annoyed with Mikey's persistent Christmas cheer.  
  
"Aw, leave him alone Raph I remember when you did that every Christmas..." Donnie said smiling at the memories of the earlier days.  
  
"Yeah! Remember when..." Leo began only to have Raphael's hand clapped over his mouth.  
  
"No, you don't! You don't." Raph declared threateningly.  
  
"Alright, alright, come on you guys we need to go practice." Leo said ushering Mikey and Donnie to the dojo. He mouthed 'I'm not finished with you yet' to Raph who just glared at him and made his way to the gym.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Yay! Its night! Its practically tomorrow!" Mikey said skipping around the den.  
  
Mirabelle couldn't help but laugh at the spectacle Mikey had made of himself, surprisingly his cheer was catchy and she couldn't help but join him. "Yay! Oh no! My hors d'oeuvres!" she hopped back to the kitchen and took out the crab cakes and the other goodies.  
  
She arrived back with a big plate of everything and laid it in the middle of the table. And suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" she sprang over and opened it. April, Casey, Shadow, and many others were standing holding gifts. Casey looked like he was going to fall over from the weight. "Yeah! You're finally here! Come in!" escorted them inside and took their coats.  
  
"Hey Mira! I heard about the good news finally..." she said glaring at Casey who barely remembered to tell her anything. "Congratulations on your baby!" she gave Mirabelle a huge hug and handed her a few gifts. "These are for you and everyone."  
  
"Thank you! I'll go put it under the tree, I have..food come and try it." She smiled happily. "Oh! And this is for you and Casey." she handed them a medium-sized box. "From all of us here, we all chipped in some to buy it."  
  
"Oh? Thanks, can we open it now?" April asked calling Casey over.  
  
"Yeah sure, but open it where all of us can see it!" she said and lead them into the den.  
  
Casey and April both opened the gift effortlessly. "Oh wow! The James Bond Video gift set in DVD!" cried Casey. "Oh! This isn't the deep-fryer I wanted. Is it? It is! Thanks everyone! It must have cost a bundle." April said and gave everyone a hug.  
  
"What about me?" Shadow said hopping up and down.  
  
"Here, squirt." Raph handed her a box.  
  
"Yeah! My very own ninja sword! Will you give me training Uncle Leo?" she asked, eyes shining.  
  
"Of course just be careful, lets wait a little until we sharpen it ok?" he said and smiled.  
  
"Otay! Hey wait, how come your weapon was a present?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I won rock-paper-scissors" Leo said proudly.  
  
"Only because you cheated!" Mikey said jokingly.  
  
"I never! Oh well, here's your present from me, Raph and Don."   
  
"It's the Wok I wanted! Aw, you guys, thanks." Mikey hugged it and put it in the kitchen. "Tomorrow we're gonna have chicken fried rice Japanese style!"  
  
"Here, I made this myself, its for you and Mira." Donnie led them into his workshop. A varnished carved wooden cradle lay with little designs all over it.  
  
"Wow, Don this is great!" Mikey said as Mirabelle went over to inspect it.  
  
"Its perfect! Amazing..." she said running her finger across the designs. "Whatever's in here will love it." she said patting her belly.  
  
"We got you somethin' too." Mikey said and ran off to grab the present they had been saving. "Here!"  
  
"Hey it's the drill set I needed, thanks Mikey!" Donnie said joyfully.  
  
Among the other gifts that went around Raph received polish for his weapons and many other things. Leo and Splinter decided to wait until tomorrow. Soon Shadow fell asleep and April and Casey said goodbye and the guests left.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Mikey?" Mirabelle asked.  
  
"Mmm?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Can you sleep?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No...can you?" he had actually been asleep but he was enlivened  
  
"No, too excited." she said looking at the clock. "Oh its almost 6, wanna get up?"  
  
"Sure...just lemme brush my teef." he said drowsily.  
  
"Ok! I brushed mine 10 minutes ago." she said and hopped over to the Christmas tree and turned it on.  
  
Mikey returned and suddenly an idea struck him, he ran and got his present for her. "Merry Christmas Mira, this is for you."  
  
"Aw, thanks Mikey this is for you." They exchanged their gifts Mirabelle received a small gold bracelet and Mikey got the spatula he had been wanting.  
  
"Thanks!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Merry Christmas Michelangelo."  
  
"Merry Christmas Mirabelle."  
  
A/N finally! Wow this is long, hope you liked it. Sorry I made you wait I was going to post this on Christmas Eve so you're all lucky :) its just that so many cool stories are popping up an I have to give back. This is for all you fanfic writers! Tell me which your fav ninja turtle is and Zip I'm sorry I have realized Don is your favorite so you can be in the Don whose line one and Deana you can also be in it. Raphielle and HexAdecimal you can both be in the Raph Whose line one. I need another Raph and another Don and three Leo crazed fanfic writers kay? 


	6. Plots and Happiness

Finally I decided to update, I did have a touch of writers block there for a while, and I was lazy...but here it is! Oh and lets say Puck was I guess, frozen like cryogenics you know? Oh and I'm trying to find a way to incorporate some authors into my fic, I know that's weird but I like it ^_^ you'll probably have different names but I've made it so its so 'obvious' you will know whose who heh.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even know why I'm doing this, I mean to the owners of the ninja turtles go to this exact site and say they're gonna sue the whole forum? That's a scary thought... I don't own them! I don't! Leave me alone!   
  
Chapter 6: Plots and happiness  
  
A month later...  
  
"And that, my bro is why you 'died'." He finished explaining to Puck whose real name was actually Jake and the brother was named Nick.  
  
"I want revenge, this Shredder is going to pay..." Jake vowed.  
  
"I have taken the liberty of getting us a very nice car, we can pay him a little visit anytime." Nick sneered.  
  
"Good job brother, he will finally see what's coming to him, he should never have messed with me.." he growled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mira! Watch out! You'll hurt him!" Mirabelle was about to walk into a table when Mikey stopped her from hitting her stomach.  
  
"Him? You're just assuming it's a boy?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
"What? It might be a little dude, I think..." Mikey knew nothing about babies but he knew someone who did.  
  
"You wanna know WHAT?" Donnie looked totally stunned at what Mikey had just asked.  
  
"I just figured that you're the doctor type!" Mikey said innocently.  
  
"Well that may be but I don't have the equipment!" Donnie said and fidgeted at Mikey's sad expression.  
  
"Do you know someone who does?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"N- maybe...but you'd have to go up top." Donnie warned.  
  
"Hey has anyone asked MY opinion?" Mirabelle asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh? Well, would you like to? Please?" Mikey asked putting on his puppy face.  
  
"Wait, who is this guy?" she asked bewildered.  
  
"Correction, girl, it's a friend of mine from the Internet, She goes by the name of Tanya and she is practicing to become a real doctor." Donnie finished smiling.  
  
"What? Have you even met her? It doesn't matter, Splinter can't know though, he'd never approve..." Mikey observed.  
  
"Of course I've met her! I'm not a shy pansy you know." Donnie responded a little offended.  
  
"Hey Don chill out, it sounds like a good plan, Mira? Will you go along with this?" Mikey asked lifting her hands up and kissing her fingers.  
  
"Oh alright, I won't tell, just say the word Donnie, email this 'friend' and Mikey and I will finally see if it's a boy or a girl." she said and looked at Mikey piercingly. "I feel stupid, he actually got me to bet him..." she sighed.  
  
"Yeah, if it's a boy I get $20 and anything I want for a week..." he smiled superiorly.  
  
"Yeah and if it's a girl, I get foot rubs and a spa treatment all week." Mirabelle said equally sure she would win.  
  
"Wow, if its that serious I'll email her right away, see ya." Donnie left after that and went to his computer.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok! Its all settled we'll sne- go for a walk later and meet this friend of mine." Donnie said to Mikey and Mirabelle after he had gotten a reply from Tanya who lived not very far from their location.  
  
"Alright!" Mikey said a little too loudly and Raph and Venus came over. "Uh oh..."  
  
"What's going on? You've been awfully secretive these past few days Mikey." Raph said eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"What? Its not like you'd care if we were going to see if the baby's a boy or a g-..." Mirabelle had covered his mouth before he could say anymore, but it was too late.  
  
"Whoa, you've got something planned don't you, right under our nose." Raph said surreptitiously.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't tell me about this Mir!" Venus said shocked and appalled.  
  
Mirabelle sighed. "I'm sorry V, um, you could come!" she offered.  
  
Venus completely brightened up. "Yea!"   
  
"Um wha? Are you sure that's ok?" Donnie asked a little flustered.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, if she's going I'm going too!" Raph said firmly.  
  
"Ok, you can both come just don't tell Splinter or Mr. Perfect." Mikey whispered.  
  
Raph exhaled. " I won't, come on Venus Terminator 2 is on." he said and walked toward the den.  
  
Venus paled over. "But I'm afraid of that movie!"  
  
"I know! That's the whole point!" Raph yelled back a big smile on his face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Hey, Mir, Wake up..." Mikey gently shook Mirabelle awake at 12:00pm, they were supposed to meet outside with Raph, Venus and Donnie.  
  
"Hm...? Wha...? Oh lemme alone, I was having the best dream about our daughter..." she mumbled and then sat up straight remembering why she had to be woken up.  
  
"Huh? Oh just come on, its 12:05pm we're gonna be late." he whispered and helped her out of bed.  
  
"Oh yeah hold on let me grab my robe." she walked over and snatched it off a hook.  
  
"Ok, shhhh... come this way..." they carefully made their was to the front door, Mikey stubbed his toe on the wall but luckily Mirabelle covered his mouth before he could yell ow.  
  
When they met in the front door they made their was across the sewers. They were just making their way up the ladder when they heard a noise behind them.  
  
"Ahem...what are you all doing here?" it was Leo, he had heard them sneaking around the lair and had gone to investigate.  
  
Mikey offered. "Going for a walk?"   
  
Leo just raised his eyebrow and continued lecturing. "Ok number one, I am shocked you all would do something like this, especially you Mirabelle." Mirabelle just blushed and looked away. "And number two, why didn't you tell me? Its not like I'm a huge tattletale." he said and looked a little offended.  
  
"Um, yes you are, remember that time when we were six..." Raph began to say but Leo cut him off.  
  
"Wait a second, don't get into that, where are you all going?" He asked scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Oh, I'm not explaining this again just come on." Mikey said exasperated and climbed up the ladder.  
  
When they met at the hospital Tanya met them at a side door. "Ok, hi I hope you don't mind but I brought a few friends I'm studying with, this is Martina, Camellia and Mia." she pointed at two blonds and a brunette, the brunette being Camellia.  
  
"Hi! I'm not really studying to become a doctor, but a veterinarian." Mia said and smiled.  
  
"Yeah I thought I should bring her along." Tanya said.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mikey asked a little insulted.   
  
"Nothing!" she answered quickly, Meanwhile Camellia was examining Mikey.  
  
"What are you?" she asked, and then added. "You're cute." Martina was also thinking the same thing when Don was getting a little frustrated.  
  
"Can we just get on with this?" Donatello asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Don, I just have to pick this lock." Tanya answered and pulled out a hairpin. She stuck it into the lock and turned and twisted it until everyone heard a faint *click*.  
  
"Ok, come on..." they all crept inside and avoided various nurses and amazingly made it to the ultrasound room.  
  
"Ok, um Mira is it? You lie there." Martina said and pointed to the slanted bed.  
  
"Do you even know how to work this thing?" Raph asked doubtful.  
  
"No, of course not! I never said I knew how to work it! I just said I'd get you in and I did." Zia said egotistically.  
  
"Then we came here for nothing...?" Mirabelle asked. The first thing she had said ever since they got there.  
  
"I guess so..." Just then the door burst open, a girl about the age of Tanya burst through the door.  
  
"Ha! I made it!" she laughed and then turned around and screamed.  
  
"Didn't you lock the door?" Donnie whispered to Tanya and a prompt reply was. "I thought you did it!"  
  
"Who and what are all you doing here!?" the girl cried nervously.  
  
"Well I'm Mikey, this is Rapheal, and Donatello and that's Venus and that's Mirabelle and we're-" Raph immediately hit Mikey in the arm to shut him up, this was obviously not the time for introductions.  
  
"Um, I'm Raphaela, nice to meet you?" the girl said and backed away from Raph who was brandishing his sais at the next person who might burst through the door, which was now locked.  
  
"Um hi! What are you doing here...?" asked Camellia. "You look suspicious..."  
  
"I should be asking all of you the same thing, I'm just... not wanting to get a needle right now..." she said nervously, as she was dressed in red pyjamas.  
  
"Oh you're a patient? What's... wrong... with you?" Mia asked looking a little worried.  
  
"Oh nothing, I just had a bad scrape with some ninja guys and broke my arm." she said and showed them her left arm which was in a sling. "They wanna 'repair' it but I'm so afraid of needles..." she said and shivered.  
  
"Well it doesn't hurt that much, its like a needle prick and then its over." Raph said and patted her on the shoulder, Raphaela smiled and snuggled up to his arm making him a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Ok you can stay here if you want, we're just having trouble making the ultrasound work..." Martina said and frowned at the machine as if it was a sour lemon.  
  
"Did anyone even ask me?" Donnie asked completely obstructed at this fiasco. "I know how to make it function, I read a whole book on it once." he said shyly.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask why you read it, but please go ahead." Tanya said and sat back in a chair next to Donnie.  
  
Raphaela wasn't sure what was going on but she giggled as an exasperated Donatello went over to the female turtle lying on the bed.  
  
Mikey steped in front of him just before he got there and whispered. 'If you hurt her, you'll be sorry.' Donnie whispered right back 'you want to know don't you? Besides it will be painless.' and continued over.  
  
In some time he had to machine hooked up and was moving the transducer around Mirabelle's stomach, and everyone was crowded around the display screen to see the baby.  
  
"Is that it?" Asked Camellia who was pointing at the closest fuzzy black-and-white image.  
  
"Um, no that's it." he outlined it with his finger making everyone go 'ahh..' "And I'm sorry to say but its too early to tell whether its male or female or if there's one or two in there" said Donnie and everyone sighed dejectedly.  
  
Mia jumped at hearing knocking at the door and everyone hushed up as Donnie quickly turned off the machine and Mikey cleaned Mirabelle up. They had lingered a bit too long and Raph mouthed 'window' and pointed to a closed window. Everyone filed out just before the door had burst open and then gotten closed again.  
  
"I guess this is where we all say goodbye..." Mia said and sadly looked at the six turtles.  
  
"Yeah but don't worry, we'll meet up again. You can count on it!" and he gave both Mia and Camellia a hug.  
  
'What about me?' asked Martina looking upset and then smiled as Mikey delivered his hug.  
  
"Goodbye Donnie! Give me a call whenever you need to break in somewhere!" tTanya said and hugged him and turned around and winked at him which made Don blush hard.  
  
"Yeah I'm going home from this damn hospital now, bye everyone!" Raphaela said and gave Raph a huge hug and went to call a cab with Mia, Tanya and Camellia.  
  
The turtles made their way back to the lair and had just stepped in the door when they met up with a furious Splinter...  
  
A/N ok! I'm leaving it there! Omg! These last few weeks have been murder! I'm glad I finally finished this though! Chapter 7 is coming! The new TMNT cartoon is coming! Yay! 


	7. Closeness

Oh wow, its been a long time since I updated this! I'm so sorry everyone, I just finally got an idea for this yesterday so here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles or Mikey... *sniff* but I do own Mirabelle! Haha! In your face!  
  
Chapter 7: Closeness  
  
Where we last left off...  
  
Splinter stood there in the doorway of the lair his whiskers twitching furiously. "Where have all of you been?!" he scolded.  
  
Leonardo was the first to speak approaching the angry rat carefully. "We uh... we just... we never meant to..." he trailed off so Michelangelo stepped forward.  
  
"Its my fault Sensei, it was my idea to go up top." sighed Mikey shamefully.  
  
Splinter was a little shocked that Michelangelo was taking the blame for all of this so he calmed down a bit. "I am very disappointed in all of you, Michelangelo thank you for your honesty but, you and your brothers receive minimal punishment, ten flips for all of you and fifteen for Michelangelo." Splinter clipped.  
  
The four brothers sighed in exasperation and slowly trudged toward their bedrooms leaving Mirabelle and Venus in the doorway.  
  
Splnter said nothing to them for he knew they felt badly for their actions so all he uttered was. "Grounded for two weeks." and left them sighing in relief.  
  
"We got off pretty easy eh?" Mirabelle joked but Venus put on a stern look that made her stop.  
  
She quickly changed her expression to a happy one to make Mirabelle feel more at ease. "Yeah, it was kinda fun actually, but lets not do it again anytime soon." Venus replied.  
  
"Night Venus." Mirabelle yawned and strode off toward Mikey's room.  
  
Venus yawned also and responded with. "Good night to you too Mirabelle." and went off toward Raph's room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another month later.  
  
Mirabelle is in the bathroom using Neet hair removal cream and was washing it off her legs.  
  
"Ew, ew, EW! This has to be the ickiest form of hair removal EVER..." Mirabelle groaned in disgust. "Note to self, never allow Mikey to buy toiletries for self..." she promised and finished washing it all off.  
  
She walked out to the livingroom and found Mikey watching Baywatch.  
  
"Ahem!" she grunted making him look up.  
  
Mikey gave her an innocent smile. "Yeah my dear?" he asked and switched the channel quickly.  
  
Mirabelle took a deep breath and said. "Don't ever buy my stuff for me ever again!" and walked out of the livingroom in a huff toward the kitchen.  
  
Mikey continued to watch his show in a daze thinking. "What's with her? That was for Venus." and switched the channel back.  
  
Leonardo walked into the kitchen to make a sandwich for himself.  
  
"Ok, Lettuce, Tomatoes, Ham, Mayo and Pickles... wait... where are they?" Leonardo looked through the fridge but couldn't find the pickle jar anywhere. Finally closing the fridge he saw Mirabelle waltz through the kitchen with the pickle jar curved around her arm.  
  
Mirabelle suddenly felt eyes on her and looked up to see Leo eyeing the pickle jar she was holding. "Oh.. Uhh... sorry did you want one?" she asked sheepishly.  
  
"Uh... no that's ok, enjoy?" He offered and then continued to make his sub minus the pickles.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jake and Nick Puck had formulated a plan to get back at Shredder and were now on their way over to the Technodrome.  
  
"He will pay..." snarled Jake who had acquired a laser gun recently for this event.  
  
Nick felt exactly the same way, he never liked Shredder, he hated him in fact. Shredder was the reason he had been alone for so many years.  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Mommy Daddy no!!" a young Nick cried watching his father's lab burn in flames.  
  
Shredder walked over to the young one menacingly. "Sorry... I didn't realize he had kids!" he cackled and walked away.  
  
"Don't worry Nick, when we're older we'll get him back." a young Jake said comfortingly.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
When the two arrived at Shredder's hideout they decided to sneak in and ambush Shredder in his sleep.  
  
Jake walked into a room and found some documents on mutant turtles and was hit with a memory. "My... experiment... I remember her... escaping." he reminisced and looked at some recent pictures of the escapee.   
  
"Looks like she's pregnant, brother." Nick acknowledged.  
  
After we're done here... I'm reclaiming my specimen..." Jake vowed and the two continued onto Shredder's chamber.  
  
They reached the room and found Shredder fast asleep, Jake prepared a needle while Nick cleaned a spot on Shredder's arm.  
  
"What will this do to him?" whispered Nick.  
  
"Temporary paralysis, blindness, deafness and muteness. He won't know what hit him." Jake answered evilly. "But it could be permanent unless he agrees to our terms..."  
  
Nick thought for a moment. "Like a nightmare..." he suggested.  
  
Jake was just about to insert the needle when an alarm went off which jerked Shredder awake. Jake only had injected half of the solution when he and his brother were forced to abort their mission, only half completed...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Michelangelooooo!!" Raph yelled finding his sai had once again been painted pink.  
  
Mikey emerged from the bathroom grinning and then ran with his enraged brother chasing after him. "Pink really suits you!" he joked and ran into the Dojo.  
  
"I'm gonna kill ya!!" Raph growled and ran in after.  
  
"Just try it!" Mikey taunted holding up a nun-chuck.  
  
Mirabelle and Venus were meditating in a far corner and were shaken out of it when Mikey and Raph came bounding in.  
  
"Fifth time this week..." sighed Venus getting up and preparing to leave.  
  
'That's IT! WE don't have to put up with this!" Mirabelle huffed and walked over to the dueling males.  
  
"Mira, wait!" Venus tried but it was too late.  
  
Mikey and Raph were now engaged in battle when Mirabelle decided to approach them.  
  
"Ahem! Excuse me!! Thank you very much! Now I'm knocked out of meditation! Hmph!" she finished and angrily marched out of the Dojo.  
  
Mikey and Raph stopped amazed at Mirabelle's ferocious temper.  
  
"What's with her?" Raph asked in mid attack.  
  
"Raging hormones..." Mikey sighed and the two continued their attacks.  
  
Venus was now leaving the gym. "A word of advice." she said to the two guys. "Never annoy a pregnant woman..." she concluded.  
  
"Women..." the two brothers exhaled when Venus left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Omg! DDR is so much funner when you have a chocolate ice cream and egg salad sandwiches Mirabelle bubbled in a new mood swing dancing to the song Drop the Bomb.  
  
Mikey sighed, he couldn't take much more of these mood swings, sure, she couldn't really help it but he couldn't wait for it to be over. But then again if you can't beat 'em join 'em!  
  
"I have turtles ice cream...." taunted Mikey who had snatched her ice cream bowl.  
  
Mirabelle looked around. "Ack! Give it back!" she cried and began to chase after him with her spoon.  
  
"You gotta catch me first!" he teased and raced into the kitchen.  
  
Mirabelle was right behind him catching onto his game. "Oh no!" she cried mockingly. "Whatever shall I do? I might as well eat this Pepperoni Pizza!!" she cried and waited.  
  
Mikey's attention was snapped to Mirabelle who immediately threw a piece of cold pizza right in his face. "Ha! Take that!" she cried.  
  
Mikey took some ice cream and threw it back in her directi but she dodged it and it only hit her shell. "Missed me!"   
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled and began hurling food at her.  
  
Raphael had scrubbed all the pink off his Sai and was strolling throught the kitchen when.. *smack* he was nailed in the back of the head with some mashed potatoes.  
  
"Ok... who did that..." he growled an looked at both of them who were pointing at eachother. "Fine! Take this!" he yelled and threw some apple sauce on both of them.   
  
Donatello had unfortunately chosen the worst time to walk through the kitchen with his laptop he had just stepped in the fray when many somethings had been hurled out of nowhere at him.  
  
"You guys! Ah! Stop! My laptop!!" he cried and quickly closed it up and tossed it on the couch. "This is for my computer!" he cried and picked up a various piece of food and hurled it at.. Leonardo who had walked in at the wrong time.  
  
Leo joined the fight a well and it lasted for a good ten minutes before Splinter angrily marched into the kitchen to stop the battle.  
  
"Stop! Stop! Cease this insanity at once!" he commanded which immediately caused the fight to stop.  
  
"I am disappointed in all of you, once again. 20 flips each and Michelangelo and Mirabelle must clean the kitchen until it is spotless." after that he left and went back to meditating.  
  
Everyone looked sheepishly at each other and left to go clean up.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shredder had felt a sudden sting in his arm and was jerked awake but he couldn't move, speak, see or hear very well.  
  
"Wha... is wrong with me?!!!" he roared and just caught the image of Jake and Nick escaping...  
  
A/N There! Finished! Sorry again! 


End file.
